


i think you’re nice, too

by lvesugawara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this in class, M/M, Promises, feelings are being slowly realized even though it doesn’t seem like it ooo, hello yamayama nation, idk what else to put but frogs are swag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28650879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvesugawara/pseuds/lvesugawara
Summary: kageyama gave him a curt nod. “yeah. i feel like animals like you,” he tilted his head. “you’re a nice person.”yamaguchi felt his brain short circuit.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	i think you’re nice, too

“uh, kageyama?”

yamaguchi’s voice broke kageyama’s focus as he stared curiously down at him, head tilted to the side. kageyama locked eyes with him before peering down at the grass once again. he was crouching down, his volleyball bag next to him on the pathway. 

“what are you doing down there?” he asked, moving a bit closer and peered over him. kageyama didn’t say anything, only stared at a certain patch of grass. yamaguchi suddenly felt nervous at the silence, so his eyes glanced at the spot the black haired boy as looking at. there wasn’t anything out of the ordinary; the grass only moved softly due to the wind.

“there was a frog.”

huh?

“huh?” yamaguchi echoed. “oh! you saw a frog in the grass?”

kageyama nodded. “i saw it on the pathway first, then it hopped into the grass. i decided to follow it, but i can’t see it anymore.” his lips curled into a small pout, making yamaguchi smile a bit. “it’ll probably hop again, so we gotta watch to see if the grass moves,” kageyama nodded again, his eyes scanning.

“i never took you to like frogs, if i’m being honest,” yamaguchi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “you seem like more of a cat person, or maybe a dog person.” kageyama shook his head. “animals don’t seem to like me,” he muttered. “and frogs are okay. i got curious, that’s all.” yamaguchi made a little “oh” noise before turning back to the grass. he crouched down next to kageyama, his hands on his knees. kageyama glanced over at him. “i do like cats, though. even if they don't like me.”

“so i was right,” yamaguchi smiled. “maybe you haven’t found the right cat to befriend you.” kageyama gave it some thought. “maybe,” he mumbled out before staying quiet. yamaguchi hummed in response as he rolled a pebble with his finger. they stayed like that for a while, the silence no longer uneasy.

“what’s your favorite animal?”

yamaguchi looked up. “i like dogs, but bunnies are great too,” he replied with a small smile. kageyama quirked up at that. “bunnies?”

“yeah! i think they’re really cute, and they seem so soft,” he said in a hushed tone. “i would have a bunny as a pet if i could.” kageyama stared at him, making his cheeks burn. “it’ll take a lot of care, of course! but i believe i’d be a good pet owner,” he rushed before averting his eyes back on the pebble. kageyama didn’t say anything for a few seconds, making yamaguchi feel slightly anxious.

“you’d probably be a good pet owner, yamaguchi.”

“you- you think so?” he stammered out, his chest suddenly feeling warm. kageyama gave him a curt nod. “yeah. i feel like animals like you,” he tilted his head. “you’re a nice person.”

yamaguchi felt his brain short circuit.

“you really think so?” he felt his face flame up as he tugged on his hair, suddenly shy. “thank you, kageyama. i think you’re nice too.” he gave him a bashful smile. kageyama gave a stiff nod, turning his face away. the air suddenly became awkward, none of them speaking for a few moments. 

a small rustle erupted from the grass, making both boys turn their heads. a frog hopped up before hiding into the grass once again. kageyama stood up briefly taking a few steps, yamaguchi following. they both crouched into the grass, their knees bumping together. 

“you know,” yamaguchi started. “if you ever want to see a cat, you should visit tsukki! he has one and she’s really sweet.” kageyama made a face at the mention of tsukishima’s name, making yamaguchi giggle. “or you could always go to an animal shelter. there’s many cats there.” kageyama’s eyes brightened at that before nodding. “maybe if i find time after practice,” he murmured to himself. yamaguchi wordlessly nodded, now picking at the blades of grass.

“do you want to come with me one day after practice?”

“h-huh?” he stopped and turned to face him. kageyama’s face was lightly tinted pink, his eyes downcast. “only if you want to. it’s okay if you don’t want to,” he grumbled quietly.

yamaguchi shook his head. “no! i’ll go with you!” he exclaimed a bit too loudly.

kageyama didn’t seem fazed by it. the corners of his mouth quirked up slightly to what could be the start of his “infamous” smile (dubbed by hinata, of  _ course _ ). “okay.”

yamaguchi only nodded, a small smile present on his face. “okay. we’ll figure out a day to go soon! it’ll be nice!” kageyama gave a nod before looking up at the sky. “it’s getting late now.” yamaguchi followed his eyes up. “you’re right. i think the others already walked on without us,”

standing up, kageyama walked over to get his bag while yamaguchi followed. they both their way down the pathway, a comfortable silence falling in between them. the only noise heard as the gravel under their shoes. once stopping in front of coach ukai’s sakanoshita store, they stopped. yamaguchi turned to him. “it was nice talking you to you, kageyama,” he grinned. “we can talk about the animal shelter tomorrow during lunch, okay?” 

“that’s fine by me,” he answered. yamaguchi gave him a wave. “see you tomorrow then!” he waved back before they parted ways, small smiles resting on both of their faces. 

_ though one may show it and the other didn’t as much, the excitement in the air was hard to ignore. _

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is bad sorry,, but they r so cute! i love them sm
> 
> my twt is @lveletterz!! :]


End file.
